My Power My Responsibility
by spiderman1128
Summary: Peter Parker is an ordinary kid until he turns into SPIDERMAN! You may think you know this story but i can assure you, you have never heard this story. Read how Peter faces challenges he never thought he had to encounter and find out what truly makes a hero.
1. Chapter 1

I walk down the streets of New York with my head hanging. My costume was ripped with holes all over. My hair stuck out of torn pieces of my mask and blood dripped from my face and bruises and cuts all over my body were visible from miles away. I had a limp as I walked over the rubble of what used to be Time Square. I walk slowly past fallen buildings, abandoned cars, and worst of all… dead bodies. "How did this happen…" I breathe out to myself. I fall to my knees uncontrollably and stare blankly at the ground. My mind travels back to the first day this all started.

"Peter wake up! You're going to be late!" my aunt screamed from the kitchen as she made me cereal. I groaned in my pillow not wanting to wake up. I push myself out of bed and move sluggishly to the bathroom. I take a shower as quick as possible and get dressed. I walk down the stairs still tired but waking up slowly. I smile as I see my Aunt May and Uncle Ben looking at each other in the eyes and kiss. 'That's what I want… Their love is so strong and they're perfect for each other. Why can't I have that' I think to myself as I walk in the kitchen and sit down. They smile at me and say in unison "Good morning Peter". I take a spoonful of cereal in my mouth as I mumble out "Morning" I look at my watch and notice school starts in ten minutes "Crap! Gotta go, love you!" I say quickly as I drop my spoon in the bowl, kiss them both on the cheek and rush out the door and run towards school.

I hear the bell ring as I enter the school and I know I'm late. I open the door to my homeroom class and sneak to the back as my teacher is taking attendance. "Peter Parker" I hear as I take the empty seat that is assigned to me. "Here!" I say quickly and out of breathe. After she takes attendance she walks to the center of the room with a stack full of papers. I hear groans as they assume quickly it's going to be work but she immediately silences them "Quiet now! These are permission slips to attend a science presentation at the Science Hall" she explains as she passes out the papers. I grab my slip and out it in my backpack. After she finishes with that, she gets out a packet for every student "Now this is what we're gonna be working on. This is gonna be completed and turned in by the end of the class" she says as the class groans again "I suggest you start and stop complaining like Mr. Parker" she points to me as she sees I've already answered the first couple questions. Everybody looks at me with disgust and I even get a paper ball thrown at me.

Class ends before I know it and it seems as if I'm the only one who finished. Everyone turns in their packet after me but as they walk past me, I get shoved or mocked by most the people. I hear snickers from the girls as the guys laugh and insult me under their breath but still loud enough for me to hear. I ignore them and walk to my locker. I hear a scream of pain not far. I turn my head and see Flash bullying some freshman. I shake my head and grab everything I need out of my locker and place it in my bag before walking to my next class. Before I realize it, I hear a locker slam and I quickly look surprised. I see the kid on the floor in pain from being pushed into the metal lockers. I decide this has gotten too far. I push myself through the crowd and grab Flash's shoulder. I'm smaller than he is and more scrawny but I didn't intend to fight him. "Flash stop!" I say before being pushed back from him. I walk back up to him but this time he turns and I feel a stinging sensation in my face. I'm on the floor before I know it and he looks down at me "Parker you gotta learn to mind your own business!" he says before walking away. The crowd disappears quickly and all who are left are me and the freshman. "Thank you so much… it means a lot" he says before helping me up. "I'm Travis" he tells me. "I'm Peter" I say holding my eye while still in pain. "Nice to meet you, I'll see you later" he says before rushing off to his next class. I would have said the same but knowing this school, I'd probably never see him again. I walk to my next class and sit in the back. I try to stay hidden which isn't hard since no one really notices me. I go throughout the school day doing the work and staying as quiet as possible. I walk home when I hear the final dismissal bell ring.

I get home and greet my Aunt and Uncle. They smile at me but quickly look worried once they spot my bruise. I tell them what happened "I'm glad you did what you did Peter but I'm not sure if you did the right thing. You should've gotten a teacher" May says but Uncle Ben testifies "No the teacher wouldn't have gotten there in time. He did what he had to and I'm very proud. You did good son." he pats me on the back and smiles at me. I can tell Aunt May doesn't agree but she stays silent. I give them the permission slip and they immediately sign it. I place it back in my backpack and go upstairs to work on homework. After I finish homework, I start to study but am interrupted by my Uncle knocking on the door. "May just wanted me to let you to know that dinner is ready." He says through the door before walking away. I mark the page I'm on and go downstairs to see Uncle Ben and Aunt May waiting for me. I sit down with them and we eat together as a family. After dinner, I do the dishes and go back upstairs to finish studying. After a couple hours, it starts getting late. I close my Physics textbook and put it on my desk "Let's hope tomorrow is better" I say to myself as I climb into bed and close my eyes. I lose myself in thought until before I know it, I'm start dreaming.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up to the loud "BEEP BEEP BEEP" of my alarm clock. I turn it off as I jump out of bed. I walk sluggishly to the bathroom. I take a quick shower to wake myself up. I get dressed in my normal attire before heading downstairs to eat breakfast. I smile at the sight of pancakes with syrup on the table. I sit down and start to dig in. My aunt is at the sink doing dishes as my Uncle Ben is nowhere to be seen. I assume he's still sleeping since today he is off from work. I quickly finish breakfast and thank my aunt for the delicious meal with a kiss on the cheek and a hug. I go up the stairs stepping up two stairs at a time. I go in my room and get my backpack before going back downstairs. The thought in the back in my head appears out of nowhere but it's a pleasant surprise. 'I've got the field trip today!' I say in my head in excitement. I grab the skateboard next to the door and rush out the door. I toss the skateboard on the sidewalk and hop on with a running start.

I skate to school and put my skateboard in my locker before heading to my first period. I enter and take a seat at my desk. As the bell rings, everyone takes out their permission slips except for a select few who forgot to get it signed. I look over and see a few kids making fun of the field trip saying "Only nerds are going" or "I wouldn't be caught dead at that science presentation". The teacher walks up to the front of the class and silences them. "Now class the field trip to the science hall will be the entire day so I hope you brought your lunch. As for the kids who did not feel the need to bring in a signed permission slip, you will be going to Ms. Alverez's class to do a packet of work I've set up for you". All the smirks and sly remarks stop and all the kids look at her wide eyed. The kids without the slips start complaining. "Now how stupid does this sound." I laugh to myself as the kids without the slip stand up and walk out the door to Ms. Alverez's class. The rest of the class exits the school to the buses waiting outside for us. We board the buses and take our seats.

I sit down in the last available seat which is near a group of kids I don't particularly care for, all except Gwen Stacy. I see Gwen and remember back to when I met her in 6th grade. We never really talked because she was always with the cool kids but she was still smarter than she lead on to be. I close my eyes and fall asleep.

I am quickly awakened by someone bumping into me. It was Flash who wasn't sitting here when I fell asleep. I look behind me and see that the original kid who was sitting beside me had switched seats with Flash. 'Great' I say in my mind as Flash pushes me against the window. Almost immediately after I hit the glass with my face, I feel the force of Flash's body lift from me and my face moves back away from the window. I look to what caused Flash to retreat from tormenting me and it was Gwen. She pulled him off of me and told him to leave me alone. I could tell Flash was angry for what she did but he always listened to her. I had a feeling he liked her and that's the only reason he does what he does for her. Flash goes back to his seat and I air mouth the Gwen "Thank you." She smiles at me and I smile back just as the bus comes to a stop.

All our heads turn towards the front of the bus as the teacher stands up and faces us "Okay everyone! It is a privilege to be here so you all better be on your best behavior! No fooling around!" She says looking at Flash in particular. We all stand up and walk out of the bus and towards the entrance of the Science Hall. We enter and see a big crowd of scientists and business men talking to each other and a big stage with many spiders in glass boxes. A scientist walks up on stage and taps the mike to silence everyone. "Thank you all for coming. Today we will show you an extraordinary experiment. We will be showing radioactive spiders. This will show us that there is a possibility to making this world a better place. This will show that we can use this to heal people with many diseases and even enhance abilities." The scientist explains as he shows us all the spiders. I go up to the front of the crowd and take out my camera. I point it at the spiders and the scientist and snap a shot.

A spider had fallen out of the box through one of the holes during putting them on the stage earlier. It had made its way to the roof and just as I took his picture; it fell and landed on my hand. Out of instinct, it bit my hand. I was shocked at the event and threw it off me. Immediately after the bite, I started feeling dizzy. I felt as if I was gonna faint. "I need to get out of here…" I say as I stumble towards the exit. Not caring about the class group, I walk out and head home. I cross the street still woozy and getting worst. Spontaneously, a car comes rushing at me and I jump out of the way before I realize it. I close my eyes thinking I got hit but when I reopen them, I'm on a wall. I'm on the side of a building wall as if… I was a spider. I drop down shocked from what I just experienced. "God I need to get home… I'm hallucinating like crazy" I say trying to make an excuse for what just happened.

I get home and hurry to my room. I ignore my aunt and uncle and crash on my bed. I stay there with my head pumping and my body sweating out of control. I pass out soon after.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, I awake and sit up. I'm still in the clothes I wore yesterday, but I feel different… I feel amazing! I stand up feeling like I could do anything. I go to the bathroom and wash my face. I change clothes and rush downstairs where I find my aunt and uncle discussing the bills that are overdue. I kiss them each on the head saying "Good morning" to both of them and walk into the kitchen. I get a quick breakfast and grab my camera. "I'm going to be out for the day, hopefully I'll find a job" I smile at them both as I head for the door. Before I reach there, Uncle Ben stands up and stops me in my tracks. "Now make sure you get home before eight, okay?" he says smiling "Okay Uncle Ben, I promise." I smile back at him and give him a quick hug before walking out the door. "Gosh I worry about Peter sometimes Ben, you know how fragile he is…" My aunt says as she looks out the window looking at me as I walk further and further away.

Remembering yesterday's events, I decide to go test out what exactly did happen to me yesterday when I got bit by that spider. I start running not knowing where I'm going but just knowing that I'm going somewhere. I rush past an alley way when I hear a scream. I stop immediately and look in the alley way as I see a young lady being robbed at gun point. I can't see either of their faces but I decide I can't just stand by and not try to help. Normally I would go get the police but something was urging me to go handle it myself. "Hey! Stop that!" I yell at the crook as he moves closer in and forcibly grabs her by the wrist. "Stay out of this kid; unless you want trouble." He says looking at me without fear. He smirks as I look at him a little frightened. I stand my ground though and slowly approach him. "I'm not afraid of you; you're just a dirty crook." I say uneasy. He points the gun at me and says with a big grin on his face "You should've left when you had the chance kid." He says as he puts his finger on the trigger and pulls it back. As if every second of that moment slowed down all at once, I see the gun release the bullet from the barrel as it heads straight for me. My body uncontrollably moves perfectly out of the way just as the bullet almost hits me. Everything speeds back up and all three of us look in shock at what just took place. I run quickly up to the thief taking advantage of his shock and quickly disarm him without knowing what I was doing. In less than a second, he was on the floor unconscious and the gun was in my hand.

I look at the woman and realize I know her… It was "Gwen?" "Peter?" We both ask simultaneously. "How'd you do that?" She looks at me shocked. "I… I don't know." I say still not knowing what exactly happened yet starting to get an idea. "How about we go get something to drink to get your mind off this" I gesture to the guy on the floor hoping she'll say yes. She nods slowly and I smile. As we walk out of the alley, I drop the gun in a nearby trash can. "I know this coffee shop nearby we can go to." I suggest "That sounds fine." She replies back smiling slightly and looking down at her feet as we walk.

We sit down at a small table after getting our coffee. Immediately as if she's been wanting to ask me this since they alley, she asks "What was that? I mean like how did you do all that?" "I honestly don't know. It must have been since I got bit yesterday." I say realizing she doesn't know what happened when I look up and see her bewildered face. "Oh right, uh sorry. Yesterday I got bit by a spider at the science exhibit. But it wasn't any ordinary spider cause ever since then, I've been feeling different. I've been discovering new abilities I never had before." My explaining doesn't do any good as I can see Gwen's face look as if she's trying to decide on whether to believe me or to turn me in to a mental institution. "Watch let me show you." I say as I place my fingertips on the table and slowly pick it up. She looks at me not sure what to think since it was physically impossible yet I was doing it right in front of her very eyes. I place down the table as she remains speechless.

"I… I need to think about what I just saw… I'm sorry." She stands up and rushes out. I watch as she goes; knowing I need to give her space for a moment.

I go home and find some spandex suits that were Uncle Ben's when he was earlier. I find Aunt May's sewing kit and lock myself in my room. I get my notebook and a pencil and start drawing designs. Tonight was gonna be the start of something amazing.


	4. Chapter 4

My night starts off with designs and designs of costume ideas. 'Hey, I have powers. Maybe I can use them to get some extra money or I could help out around the city when I'm not busy' I start thinking of endless possibilities of what I'm gonna do with my powers. I was filling up my trash can with failed designs but I was determined to make this costume tonight. After hours of thinking and drawing, I finally sketched out a drawing that suited me. I get the suits and the scissors and start cutting out the fabrics in perfect shapes making sure not to screw up anywhere. Once I get the layout of all the fabrics, I get to sewing. I never new how to sew so I was very confused. I decided to start sewing something not related to the costume to make sure I don't mess up when it comes to the real deal. As I'm practicing, I start becoming grateful I did because it's a disaster. The stitching was uneven, one side was stitched tighter than the other, and knots were forming. But after practicing for a good thirty minutes, I finally get the hang of it.

I go to my costume bits and get two pieces that I know are gonna be sewn together. I begin to sew them both together and it starts turning out pretty good. I'll admit, the stitching wasn't perfect but it wasn't any big mistakes that wouldn't go unnoticed. I sewed the entire costume together which took me another couple hours to make sure everything was looking decent. By the end of it, I added some web design all throughout the costume and it was finished. My mask was not done because I ordered some lenses online that doesn't allow anyone to see in but I can see out. I decide to wait until the lenses come in for me to actually do anything because what's a hero without his mask. I smile with pride at the incredible work I could do in just one night. My thoughts are interrupted by my alarm going off.

"I've been working all night?" I ask myself thinking it was just a few hours of work, not an entire night. I quickly change into different clothing and wash my face and head downstairs. I greet my loving uncle and aunt and go to the table and eat my breakfast they had set out for me. I'm not able to finish the eggs Aunt May cooked for me due to how much she gave me and how I just wasn't really that hungry. "Thank you Aunt May, your eggs were delicious." I go over and give her a quick hug and give the same to Uncle Ben. I grab my backpack and head out the door and head for school.

On my way to school, I start thinking about names to call myself. 'The Human Spider... The Wall Crawler... Mr. Arachnid...' my failed names continue all the way until get to school. "Spider-Man" i say quietly as I think of it. "It's perfect!" I say louder than intentioned. I ignore the weird looks and stares people give me and I head to class. I sit down but I'm to busy thinking about my costume to listen to the lecture from our teacher. Before I know it, class ends. I stand up and rush out of the class but am stopped just before I would've certainly ran into Gwen and knocked down all her books. My thoughts go back to the alley way and the bullet I some how dodged instinctively. It's like I had this sixth sense that warned me of danger or possible harm. My thoughts cloud away everything else that's going on and I realize Gwen was trying to tell me something. "Okay?" she asks me and I had no idea what she said... "Okay." I reply back acting like I knew what was going on. She smiles at me and says "Great, see you later." She walks off smiling and I can't help but feel so confused. The rest of the day goes off with me trying to remember what on earth she said to me.

I decide to forget about it and head off home. As I'm walking, my eye catches and add that says "10,000 Dollars To Whoever Can Beat The Vicious Hulk Hogan!" A light bulb goes off in my head as I decide I'm gonna sign up for it. My lenses were scheduled to be in by around tomorrow or the day after and the fight is in five days so I'm good to go. I head home, happy as ever knowing that soon, my aunt and uncle won't have to worry about money problems with the help of me.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, I wake up late thanks to it being a Saturday. I quickly check the mail but nothing was there. I go back inside as my aunt calls me. "Peter, there's a package over here for you!" she exclaims from the kitchen. I rush over to the kitchen and see her trying to open it with a knife.

"Careful Aunt May! You may hurt yourself with that." I quickly but carefully take the knife away from her and set it on the counter.

"I'm so sorry dear, I just was so curious about what was in the box. You hardly ever get packages." She smiles up at me and I smile at her.

"It's just some equipment for a science experiment." I say feeling bad for having to lie but how can I tell her these are just lenses to put on my mask when I go out and fight dangerous people for money.

To avoid anymore lying, I take the package and go upstairs and lock my door. I quickly attach the lenses onto the mask. 'I am all set for the fight.' I think proudly as I look at my full costume. It's a red mask with white lenses and a black outline. It looks like one of those sunglasses lenses but expand it by about three. The body is mostly red with blue on the side and it covers the whole back and underarms. There's two spiders, one on the front which is black and the one on the back which is red. I look over at the pants which are blue and the boots which are red. All the red has a black spider web pattern on it which makes it look ten times cooler.

I decide to put it on to see if it fits like I want it to and it turns out to be even better than what I planned. I notice how thin the suit is, so I decide I'll just wear my suit under my clothes for when I need to change into it quickly.

I take off my costume swiftly and hide it under my bed so Aunt May won't find it. I put on my regular everyday clothes and head downstairs to live out this day to its fullest.

**(Sorry for such a short chapter, the next one will be much longer.)**


End file.
